Sei que acabou
by Lamari
Summary: [One Shot, Songfic] Shura é um cavaleiro atormentado, disso todos sabem. Mas o que estaria por trás desse tormento? [YAOILEMON Shura MdM Afrodite]


**Disclaimer**: Taí uma coisa que eu sempre esqueço, mas enfim. Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**A/N: Essa é uma história yaoi com conteúdo lemon. Isso quer dizer que rola sexo entre caras. Se você não gosta, por favor, não se aborreça: não leia.**

**Vamos deixar mais claro, mais uma vez: essa fic contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, rogo para que não leia. Não diga depois que não avisei, ok?**

**Sumário: **Shura é um homem atormentado, disso todos sabem. Mas o que estará por trás desse tormento?

Um PS – Leiam os trechos da música porque foram eles que foram inspirando a fic.

_Enfermeira-chan, essa é pra você. Espero que goste!_

-X-X-X-

Sei que acabou 

_**Oh, mother, I can see the soil falling over my head**_

And as I climb into an empty bed 

_**Oh well. Enough said.**_

_**I know it's over – still I cling**_

_**I don't know where else I can go**_

_**Oh...**_

Oh, mãe, posso ver o solo caindo sobre minha cabeça 

_Quando escalo uma cama vazia_

_Oh bem. Disse o suficiente._

_Sei que acabou – mas ainda me atenho_

_Não sei mais para onde ir_

_Oh..._

Suspirou fundo e se levantou de sua cama. Não queria acordar, mas não havia mais sono a ser dormido. A cama, vazia, era onde passava a maior parte do dia e da noite: não havia lugar no mundo que denotava mais seu fracasso. Encarou a cama a lhe acenar como se dissesse "não há ninguém aqui além de você". Esfregou os olhos e piscou repetidamente. "Estou ficando maluco, já...", pensou.

Arrastou-se com má vontade até o banheiro. Apoiou as duas mãos na pia e não teve coragem de se olhar no espelho. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água fria escorrer por um tempo. Molhou os pulsos demoradamente, como se aquele contato fosse o que precisava. Não, não era. Claro que não era. Meneou a cabeça, sorrindo um riso cínico e soltando um leve suspiro. "Shura, onde você quer chegar?", perguntou-se a si mesmo.

Tirou o short negro de seda, única peça de roupa que vestia, e entrou no banho. Deixou a água fria escorrer-lhe pelas costas. Pensou que a água poderia varrer seu sofrimento. _Pensou. _Pois o sofrimento faz marca na alma. E não há água que limpe tatuagem. Esfregou o corpo moreno com força, tentando em vão se limpar de todo o mal que lhe tinham feito. De todo o sofrimento que lhe tinham imposto. Os dois. Deveriam estar rindo dele. Agora. Nesse exato momento. Enquanto se amavam. Socou a parede de azulejos, causando um pequeno tremor no banheiro.

Desligou o chuveiro e secou-se com cuidado. A toalha branca, felpuda, a acariciar a pele que ardia por necessidade de contato. Imaginou mãos brancas como a seda, as mãos _dele, _percorrendo cada pedaço, cada reentrância do corpo másculo e trabalhado por anos de treinamento intensivo. Deixou escapar um gemido rouco pela boca entreaberta: Afrodite. Calou-se logo depois, maldizendo-se por ainda pensar nele. Por ainda pensar _neles. _Por ainda pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Caminhou a passos relutantes de volta para o quarto. Tinha fome, tinha sede, tinha desejo. Mas não tinha ganas. Era um escravo do corpo que ardia. Mas sucumbia à verdade inexorável: não havia ninguém por perto para dar cabo do fogo que queimava dentro de si. "Sou espanhol, droga! Tenho sangue quente...", murmurou para si mesmo.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e conseguiu, muito a contragosto, escolher uma peça: uma única calça, de moletom, preta. Vestiu-a, e só a ela. Saiu do quarto e a luz do sol quase o cegou. Deixou escapar pequenas lágrimas, não se sabe se pela claridade ou pela dor. Muito provavelmente, um misto dos dois. Dirigiu-se até a adega e escolheu um vinho tinto de sua terra natal. Teve ímpetos de sentar-se na sala e ficar por lá, mas não conseguiu: tinha de retornar ao quarto. Tinha de retornar ao jazigo de sua morte em vida. Torpe mausoléu de sua alma traída.

Levando a garrafa nas mãos, entrou novamente em sua alcova. Fechou a porta e sorriu ante a escuridão, ante a penumbra: seu único consolo. Sorriu para a cama vazia e a escalou. Sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede atrás de si e se cobriu, a seda do lençol envolvendo-lhe o tórax como mãos desejosas a lhe passear pelo corpo ardente. Abriu a garrafa e sorveu um gole da bebida, que desceu quente e dolorosamente caiu no estômago vazio.

Tateou o criado mudo em busca dos cigarros e achou um maço meio amassado. Tomou um nas mãos e o acendeu. Não pôde evitar lembra-se de tudo quando a fumaça tomou conta de sua cabeça, trazendo uma nuvem de recordações. Recordações às quais daria de um tudo para esquecer.

-X-X-X-

_**Oh, mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**_

_**See the sea wants to take me **_

The knife wants to slit me 

_**Do you think you can help me?**_

_**Sad veiled bride, please be happy **_

_**Handsome groom, gives her room **_

_**Loud, loutish lover, treat her kindly**_

_**(Though she needs you **_

_**More than she loves you)**_

_**I know it's over – still I cling**_

_**I don't know where else I can go**_

_**Over and over and over**_

Oh, mãe, posso sentir o solo caindo sobre minha cabeça 

_Veja o mar quer me levar_

_A faca quer me cortar_

_Você acha que pode me ajudar?_

_Triste noiva enevoada, seja feliz_

_Belo noivo, dê-lhe sua casa_

_Alto, amante feio, trate-a bem_

_(Embora ela precise de você_

_mais do que te ame)_

_Sei que acabou – ainda me atenho_

_Não sei onde mais posso ir_

_Acabado, acabado, acabado e acabado_

Pensava muito em Afrodite. Cercado de homens por todos os lados, era mais que natural que o loiro andrógino atraísse a atenção de todos os colegas. Aliás, a alcunha do Cavaleiro de Peixes vinha exatamente desse fato. Não demorou muito para que o próprio Afrodite se desse conta de seu apelo intrínseco e passasse a jogar charme sempre que queria alguma coisa. E demorou menos ainda para que Shura, iludido, se visse completamente apaixonado pelo defensor da décima segunda casa.

É certo que era um Cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena, mas no início dos tempos Shura era diferente. Era menos sisudo e mais aberto. Chegava até a ser sociável. Muito mais sociável do que Camus de Aquário, por exemplo. Entretanto, em algum momento, algo mudou o espanhol. Muitos juravam que esse algo tinha sido a morte de Aiolos por suas mãos. Mal sabiam que, na verdade, o culpado de todo o tormento do capricorniano era Afrodite.

Um dia, cansado de sofrer e conhecedor de que Afrodite aceitava todos em sua cama, Shura, enchendo-se de coragem, estufou o peito juvenil e foi procurá-lo. Fazia um calor insuportável e o sol queimava, inclemente, sua pele morena. O espanhol suava e o peito arfava enquanto corria em busca de seu objeto de desejo. O coração disparou e a boca secou ao ver que Afrodite treinava, completamente só.

Os cabelos, dourados como o sol, balançavam ao sabor da brisa. A pele, branca como o lírio, reluzia, desejosa. Trajava uma túnica leve, branca, quase transparente. Tinha o corpo esguio, ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros, todos másculos. Tudo nele era suave: as mãos, os traços, a pele, até mesmo o leve cheiro de rosas. Shura suspirou: estava irremediavelmente apaixonado.

Tocou no ombro de Afrodite e sorriu. – Treinando sozinho? – conseguiu perguntar.

– Não vê que sim? – bufou o loiro, de visível mau humor. Na hora Shura não soube, mas Afrodite havia sido rejeitado pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer, aquele que (Shura também não sabia) era dono de seu coração. Rejeitado pela quinta vez. Naquele mês. O pisciano não agüentava mais. O peito doía, a alma jazia destruída. Afrodite não era mais o mesmo, nem nunca seria. Não enquanto não tivesse Máscara da Morte para si.

Shura, completamente alheio aos sentimentos que atormentavam Afrodite, enchia-se de coragem a cada segundo. – E não quer companhia?

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Nunca imaginara que até mesmo Shura seria capaz de se render a seus encantos, mas era isto que estava parecendo. "Posso ter todos, menos a quem realmente quero", pensou desiludido. Mas então sua face se iluminou e seus olhos, de um azul cristalino, brilharam de contentamento. Pois Máscara da Morte não morria de ciúmes do espanhol? De como o capricorniano era forte e destemido? Do fato dele ser conhecido como o mais leal dentre os cavaleiros? "Pois então Máscara da Morte vai ver o que é bom!", pensou. – E você, quer me fazer companhia? – sorriu encantadoramente.

O coração de Shura falhou uma batida diante daquele sorriso. E Afrodite o mirava de cima abaixo. "Isso não vai ser esforço nenhum...", pensou o loiro. Observou sua presa, circundando-o. Era um belo moreno de olhos claros que estava ali, em sua frente, encarando-o com fome nos olhos mediterrâneos. Os cabelos, revoltos, davam ao espanhol um ar rebelde e muito sensual. A pele, morena e suada, brilhava. Afrodite imaginou sua língua percorrendo a barriga bem trabalhada, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele quente. Umedeceu os lábios, instintivamente. – Você é muito sexy, espanhol. Não devia sair assim, seminu por aí. Vai que alguém te ataca... já pensou? – disse sarcástico.

Shura engoliu em seco. Tinha que dar uma resposta à altura, mas lhe faltaram palavras. – E-eu... – balbuciou. "Que droga!", pensou para si mesmo, revoltado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa: o outro estava a lhe provocar abertamente. Resolveu agir, afinal às vezes um gesto diz mais que mil palavras. Aproximou-se do loiro e enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Colou o polegar no pescoço alvo de Afrodite, deixando que os outros dedos acariciassem a nuca por debaixo dos cabelos sedosos. O loiro tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando-se levar pelas carícias de Shura, que começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pela pele desprotegida.

Afrodite soltou um gemido contido e grunhiu qualquer coisa numa língua que Shura julgou ser a língua natal do pisciano. O espanhol mal cabia em si, e tentava a todo custo ordenar as idéias. Se fosse para ter Afrodite, seria inesquecível. Queria enlouquecê-lo por completo, fazê-lo morrer de prazer e ressuscitar novamente em seus braços. Assim, ele não o esqueceria jamais. Passeou a mão pelas costas do loiro por cima da túnica fina. Com a outra mão tomou-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a lhe encarar nos olhos. Afrodite, não mais agüentando, avançou sobre o espanhol: invadiu-lhe a boca com uma língua sedenta, sedenta de desejo e paixão. Por Máscara da Morte.

As línguas se encontraram na ânsia, na volúpia do desejo contido. O desejo de Shura por Afrodite. O desejo de Afrodite por Máscara da Morte. O espanhol tocava aquele pedaço de músculo com vontade, provando o gosto doce do prazer do anjo andrógino. Colou o corpo ao corpo do outro, envolvendo sua cintura fina com o braço forte. Sentiu sua excitação roçar na coxa firme do outro e soltou um gemido abafado dentro da boca rósea. Sentia-se no Éden. E Afrodite era o desejado fruto proibido.

– A-aqui n-não... – conseguiu balbuciar Afrodite. – V-vamos pra minha casa... – disse, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não chamá-lo pelo nome. Pois certamente o trocaria.

Shura tomou a mão do outro nas suas e levou-a à boca. Beijou suavemente os dedos, um por um. – Se for pra ter você, Afrodite, vou até o inferno.

O loiro sorriu e encarou Shura nos olhos. Pôde ver amor, mas não se sentiu culpado. Sabia, tinha plena consciência do que faria. Ia brincar com os sentimentos do companheiro de lutas e não se arrependia minimamente por isso. Em seus pensamentos, estava fazendo um favor ao espanhol. Pois, para ele, Shura teria o deleite, o enorme privilégio, de saciar-se na cama do mais belo dos seres. – Siga-me! – ordenou.

Caminharam a passos largos e resolutos até a Casa de Peixes. Shura nunca havia estado lá. Espantou-se com o ambiente. Havia uma penumbra estranha, pois não era soturna. Havia almofadas jogadas por toda a sala, e todos os cômodos exalavam o mesmo cheiro de rosas que evaporava do corpo de Afrodite e lhe subia pelas narinas, invadindo-lhe as entranhas e fazendo seu baixo ventre queimar. Não agüentou chegar até o quarto: puxou o braço de Afrodite e pressionou o loiro contra a parede, mergulhando a língua em seu pescoço.

Afrodite, por sua vez, deixou-se levar. E teve de confessar que o moreno sabia e muito bem o que fazia. Soltou um pequeno gemido e mordiscou de leve o ombro bem torneado. Percorreu com a língua quente o desenho dos músculos do peitoral esculpido por anos de treinamento. Abocanhou um mamilo, sentindo-o túrgido entre seus lábios entreabertos. Escorregou as mãos pelas costas firmes, sentindo a textura da pele suada. Invadiu a calça, massageando as nádegas bem trabalhadas.

Shura pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas novamente lhe faltavam as palavras. Somente sorriu, entregue. Desceu a mão direita até a coxa de Afrodite, apertando e arranhando, marcando a pele leitosa e macia. Estremeceu ao senti-lo gemer baixinho em seu ouvido. Pressionava-se contra o corpo do outro. Os sexos, completamente despertos, esfregando-se por sobre os tecidos. A excitação tomou conta de seus pensamentos, e qualquer resquício de racionalidade que porventura resistisse aos apelos da carne foi completamente liquidado quando Afrodite abriu as pernas e envolveu-lhe a cintura, iniciando movimentos que simulavam algo que estaria acontecendo se não fossem os incômodos trajes.

Com o loiro em seus braços, Shura encaminhou-se até uma parte da sala e largou-se em meio às almofadas. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Afrodite e, com mãos afoitas, subiu-lhe a túnica, deixando à mostra a excitação já completamente desperta do outro. Sorriu e fez com que o sueco lhe ajudasse, levantando um pouco o tronco a fim de livrar-se de vez da peça de roupa. O espanhol mergulhou na barriga do amante, enquanto as duas mãos percorriam a cintura, num movimento de vai e vem até a junção dos braços com o tórax. Afrodite arqueou as costas, pressionando seu membro contra a barriga do moreno.

Então Shura se levantou e livrou-se ele mesmo do incômodo da calça de treino. Olhou para Afrodite com olhos anuviados de desejo e deitou-se sobre ele. Beijou mais uma vez a boca que tanto desejava. Logo após separou o beijo e levou seus dedos à boca do outro. Afrodite lambeu todos os dedos, um por um, sensualmente. Banhou-os com a saliva morna e exultou de desejo quando sentiu Shura introduzir um dos dedos em si. O espanhol mexia-se dentro dele, acostumando-o aos poucos. Colocou outro dedo. E logo depois mais um. Afrodite fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ostentava uma expressão que era um misto de dor e prazer que deixava Shura ainda mais fora de si. Tirou os dedos e mirou o loiro com olhos fumegantes de vontade.

O espanhol deitou-se mais uma vez por sobre Afrodite, que enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, dando total acesso ao espanhol. Shura não pensou duas vezes, e entrou em Afrodite com cuidado. Afundou-se aos poucos. Encarou-o no fundo dos olhos azuis e sorriu ao ver o loiro menear a cabeça, num pedido mudo por mais. E não seria Shura a negar um pedido de Afrodite. Começou a estocar, devagar, mas cada vez mais fundo. O loiro, por sua vez, apertava as pernas no espanhol, forçando-o a ficar cada vez mais perto de si.

Não havia espaço nenhum entre os dois. O som dos corpos chocando-se um contra o outro, entremeado pelos gemidos de dor e prazer, reverberava pelas paredes da Casa de Peixes. Afrodite grudava-se cada vez mais em Shura, as mãos de dedos finos bagunçando os cabelos espetados do espanhol. O sexo do loiro esfregava-se na barriga de músculos firmes do capricorniano, e não demorou muito até que Afrodite, perdido em sensações, explodisse de luxúria. Pouco tempo depois, e com estocadas cada vez mais fortes, foi a vez de Shura gozar dentro de Afrodite, fazendo o corpo do loiro estremecer apesar do cansaço.

Shura saiu de dentro de Afrodite devagar e rolou por sobre ele. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e sorriu. O loiro esgueirou-se até ele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando um mamilo com a ponta dos dedos. Os cabelos loiros grudados de suor espalhavam-se revoltos pelas almofadas, e Shura achou aquela a visão mais bela que tinha tido em toda sua vida. Suspirou. Se pudesse descrever felicidade com uma só palavra, seria Afrodite.

– Afrodite, eu te... – foi interrompido pela boca do outro, que lhe calou docemente. – amo! – completou, teimosamente, quando o beijo terminou.

O pisciano sabia disso. E não negou que a transa tinha sido uma das melhores (se não a melhor) de toda sua vida. Mas não amava, isso não. Paixão, amor, ele tinha por Máscara da Morte. Mas desejo, desejo ele podia ter por Shura. Em sua mente perversa, elaborou o plano perfeito. Esfregaria o capricorniano nas fuças do italiano machão. E queria ver se Máscara da Morte teria coragem de lhe rejeitar uma vez mais. Encarou o espanhol com olhos lânguidos. – Namora comigo?

Aquelas palavras soaram como o mais doce dos acordes, e Shura, através daquela voz, tocou o céu.

Não demorou muito tempo até que, numa noite chuvosa, Máscara da Morte, enlouquecido por um ciúme doentio, invadisse a Casa de Peixes e tomasse Afrodite para si. Demorou menos ainda para que o pisciano rejeitasse Shura para viver o grande amor de sua vida nos braços do italiano. Sua felicidade, terminada com um cruel adeus. Foi aí que o espanhol tornou-se taciturno, sisudo e inflexível. Foi exatamente por isso que não soube como agir com Aiolos. Por causa do coração partido, matou o melhor amigo.

-X-X-X-

_**I know it's over**_

_**And it never really began**_

_**But in my heart it was so real**_

_**And you even spoke to me, and said:**_

"_**If you're so funny, **_

_**Then why are you on your own tonight?**_

_**And if you're so clever**_

_**Then why are you o your own tonight?**_

_**If you're so very entertaining**_

_**Then why are you on your own tonight?**_

_**If you're so very good-looking,**_

_**Why do you sleep alone tonight?"**_

_**I know...**_

'_**Cause tonight is just like any other night**_

_**That's why you're own your own tonight**_

_**With your triumphs and your charms**_

_**While they're in each other's arms...**_

_Sei que acabou_

_E que nunca começou de verdade_

_Mas em meu coração era tão real_

_E você até falou comigo, e disse:_

_Se você é tão engraçado_

_Então por que está sozinho essa noite?_

_E se você é tão esperto_

_Então por que está sozinho essa noite?_

_Se você é tão divertido_

_Então por que está sozinho essa noite?_

_Se você é tão bonito_

_Então por que dorme sozinho essa noite?"_

_Eu sei..._

_Porque essa noite é igual a todas as outras_

_É por isso que você está sozinho esta noite_

_Com seus triunfos e seus charmes_

_Enquanto eles estão nos braços um do outro_

Balançou a cabeça para espantar as recordações. Viu-se sozinho novamente em sua alcova soturna e fria. Soturna e fria como ele próprio. Sorveu mais um gole do vinho, e mais uma vez seu estômago reclamou, vazio. Tentou precisar há quanto tempo não comia nada, mas não pôde. Acendeu mais um cigarro, a fim de tapear a fome. Estava sozinho. E eles deveriam estar rindo dele. Ele estava só com seus sentimentos. Com suas conquistas e o charme sisudo, de deixar qualquer um maluco. Qualquer um menos ele. Qualquer um menos _eles. _Forçou o tronco para frente a fim de jogar longe o maço já vazio. Não evitou um sorriso cínico ao ler a marca do cigarro. E, àquele simples nome escrito em letras pretas num fundo vermelho, sua mente foi atirada novamente num mundo de recordações. E, mais uma vez, eram recordações que preferiria que fossem apagadas de sua memória. Nem que para isso precisasse perder parte do cérebro. "Massa encefálica pra quê?", pensou e tragou, jogando uma outra nuvem de fumaça no já enevoado quarto.

Depois do término de seu pequeno relacionamento com Afrodite, relacionamento que, a bem da verdade (agora sabia) nunca tinha verdadeiramente começado, Shura se fechou num mundo próprio. O amor à deusa, que já era grande, preencheu-o por completo. Passou a se gabar por ser o mais fiel. Cegou-se para o mundo. E, cego, foi enganado mais uma vez, só que agora por Saga, o Grande Mestre usurpador. Sem dar ouvidos aos apelos de Aiolos, o único que sabia de seus verdadeiros tormentos, seu melhor amigo, matou-o sem dó nem piedade. No momento do assassinato soube que fazia aquilo também para apagar suas frustrações. Pois era Aiolos quem lhe repetia, incessantemente, que ele nada mais fora do que um instrumento nas mãos perversas de Afrodite de Peixes. Estava cego e quis cegar-se ainda mais. Calou a única voz que insistia em lhe dizer a verdade amarga. As _duas _verdades amargas: a verdade sobre a deusa; a verdade sobre Afrodite.

Tudo na vida do espanhol era dual, tinha significado ambíguo. O mais fiel a Atena matou o homem que tentou protegê-la do louco que a queria assassinar. O mais apaixonado por Afrodite foi capaz de entregar-se ao amor do outro. Sim, a Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Ao homem que mais desprezava, que mais odiava. Ao homem que lhe roubara sua flor mais preciosa. A única que um dia enfeitara seu jardim.

Não era segredo para ninguém no Santuário que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite viviam um relacionamento no mínimo conturbado. Que o canceriano vivia enlouquecido pelo ciúme do amante que, por isso mesmo (e conhecedor do efeito que causava em todas as pessoas, independentemente de sexo, cor, raça ou religião), jogava charme como quem toma um copo d'água. E, entre as vítimas preferidas de Afrodite, estava Shura. Claro. _Tinha _que ser Shura. Só _podia _ser Shura.

E o espanhol, talvez inconscientemente esperançoso ainda, atendo-se a um amor que nunca tinha existido, propositadamente entrava no joguinho perverso de Afrodite. Estufava o peito quando o loiro ria de uma de suas piadas cheias de humor negro. Sorria de contentamento quando Afrodite ia até si para tirar alguma dúvida sobre alguma matéria idiota e lhe chamava de "o mais esperto". Enchia a boca para falar que Afrodite tinha lhe confessado que adorava passar horas e horas conversando com ele, mesmo que fosse só o loiro quem falasse. E orgulhava-se de maneira quase ingênua quando Afrodite, em alguma das festas chatas e inevitáveis promovidas pelo Santuário, chamava seu nome baixinho e, umedecendo os lábios, exaltava sua beleza mediterrânea. Na verdade, o único que trazia algum conforto a Shura era Afrodite, mesmo que fosse um conforto falso, tênue, cheio de mentira e perversidade.

Era uma noite quente em Atenas quando aquilo aconteceu. Shura recordava-se de tudo com um requinte de detalhes que lhe enlouquecia aos poucos. Estava lendo em sua casa quando ouviu gritos vindos da Casa de Peixes. Não se abalou, pois as brigas entre o casal eram constantes e, por mais esperança que tivesse, não mais acreditava que eles pudessem se separar de vez. Em seu íntimo, no entanto, desejava que Afrodite um dia buscasse consolo em seus braços. Passou a reviver cada um dos momentos vividos com o loiro e um calor gostoso lhe subiu pela espinha. Instintivamente sua pele começou a suar e seus lábios começaram a tremer um pouco. Os olhos verdes acinzentaram-se: fazia tempo, muito tempo, que não tinha ninguém para si. Ninguém para sufocar os desejos de seu corpo, ninguém para aplacar o fogo de sua pele.

Não se deu conta quando Máscara da Morte, enfurecido, entrou em sua casa sem pedir licença e parou em frente a ele, encarando-o com olhos que não soube decifrar. O italiano tinha as faces vermelhas e estava um pouco bêbado, pelo que pôde notar. Não se podia contestar o charme meio cafajeste que o defensor da Casa de Câncer exalava, um ar de garoto mau que fazia as servas suspirarem pelo _bad boy _do Santuário. Aliado a isso vinha o mistério daquele que decorava sua casa com cabeças de vítimas inocentes, como rezava a lenda (e o cheiro que subia da quarta casa somado ao repúdio de Afrodite em ir até lá só corroboravam). Isso tudo num belo corpo de homem, bem feito mesmo, daqueles que não são nem muito fortes nem frágeis. Sim, Máscara da Morte era um homem, no mínimo, interessante.

– Que faz em minha casa, refugo do inferno? – perguntou Shura _educadamente_, sentando-se ereto na cadeira reclinada e fechando o livro que lia sem interesse algum.

Máscara da Morte gargalhou alto. Tirou um maço de cigarros no bolso e sacou um deles, acendendo-o displicentemente. Tragou demoradamente e soltou uma nuvem de fumaça escura na Casa de Capricórnio. – Quer? – ofereceu.

Shura não soube porquê, mas aceitou. E o canceriano atirou-lhe um maço de cigarros, o nome da marca escrito em preto sobre o fundo vermelho. A mesmíssima marca que fumava. Não conteve um sorriso. "Temos coisas em comum, afinal...", pensou. Levantou-se com o cigarro na boca e caminhou como quem não quer nada até Máscara da Morte, exibindo o corpo másculo que trajava apenas um short de seda preto, o qual revelava sem revelar as coxas grossas e bem torneadas. O italiano sorriu e aproximou-se dele também. Acendeu o cigarro do espanhol com seu próprio, sem tirá-lo da boca, num beijo de fumaça.

O espanhol deu dois passos para trás e tragou também. – Você ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui...

– Não tenho satisfações a lhe dar! – protestou o canceriano.

– A partir do momento que você põe os pés nessa Sagrada Casa de Capricórnio, cujo dever de proteger é meu e de mais ninguém, você tem de me dar satisfações! Queira você ou não! – respondeu Shura calmamente.

Máscara da Morte sorriu de canto de boca, sem soltar o cigarro dos lábios finos. – Você segue regras demais, Shura. Esse é seu problema.

– Vai embora agora, que não preciso de sermões. Muito menos vindos de você, Câncer.

O italiano olhou-lhe de uma maneira estranha. A briga com Afrodite fazia sua cabeça rodopiar, como sempre. Lembrou da época em que o loiro estivera com aquele que agora estava à sua frente. Sempre desconfiara que aquele curto relacionamento com o espanhol tinha sido uma armadilha muito bem bolada por Afrodite para enredar-lhe. Enredar-lhe. Enredar a Máscara da Morte. Sorriu, completamente dominado pelo plano que começava a se formar em sua mente maquiavélica. Se Afrodite tinha usado Shura para lhe fazer ciúmes, ele podia fazer o mesmo.

– Sabe, Capricórnio... – começou a falar enquanto circundava o espanhol. – Afrodite tem razão. Você é um homem muito bonito. Desejável, mesmo... – tirou o cigarro da boca e deu mais uma tragada, logo em seguida passeando a língua pelos lábios semiabertos.

Shura sentiu o sangue gelar com aquela afirmação, com aqueles gestos. Fazia tempo, muito tempo que não saciava seu desejo. Desejo pungente de adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele. Ele não queria, mas um estranho formigamento subiu por seu corpo. E então ele soube que, se Máscara da Morte quisesse, ele não teria como escapar.

O canceriano, que nunca fora um homem de muitas palavras, agiu como estava acostumado. Tomou o cigarro da boca do espanhol e, a passos largos, caminhou até o cinzeiro que havia ao lado da cadeira em que Shura estivera sentado. Logo em seguida, os olhos cobertos pelo véu da malícia e do desejo, aproximou-se de Shura e enlaçou-lhe pela cintura. Invadiu a boca do espanhol com ganância. O gosto da nicotina misturando-se conforme a saliva se tocava, conforme as línguas se alimentavam mutuamente do desejo de um e de outro.

Logo Shura descobriu que Máscara da Morte era diferente de Afrodite. O loiro se deixava levar por suas carícias, por seu desejo, por suas vontades. O italiano não. O canceriano estava no controle da situação e, por mais que Shura tentasse, não havia como inverter aquela condição. Com uma fúria insana o italiano lhe livrou do pequeno short e encarou desejoso a ereção da qual o espanhol se envergonhava. Com luxúria abocanhou-a toda, fazendo Shura arquear-se e instintivamente agarrar os cabelos de Máscara da Morte, forçando-o a sugá-lo mais, e mais, e mais. Explodiu de prazer pela primeira vez naquela noite na boca ávida do amante voraz.

– Muito bem, Shura... – começou o italiano enquanto tirava as próprias roupas, só então ficando completamente nu. – Você é bom mesmo. Afrodite realmente tinha razão. Talvez eu tenha perdido tempo demais...

Por mais que aquilo fosse um plano de Máscara da Morte para reconquistar o sueco, não havia dúvidas de que seria um plano bem prazeroso. E por mais que Shura fosse a vítima da situação, vítima do destino, vítima dos _dois, _ele não era inocente. Foi com uma luxúria ardente que tomou a boca do outro com a sua, mais uma vez derretendo-se num beijo quente e úmido, cheio de volúpia. Foi com pensamentos nada ternos que percorreu o peito do italiano primeiramente com as mãos e logo depois com a língua, traçando um caminho invisível de saliva desde o pescoço até o umbigo, num vai e vem enlouquecido.

Por alguns segundos Máscara da Morte se viu tão envolvido que deixou Shura tomar as rédeas da situação. Deixou-se levar pelas mãos másculas e pela boca quente. Suspirava e gemia ante o contato da língua brincalhona. Estremeceu quando sentiu aqueles lábios carnudos envolver-lhe o membro túrgido. Sua cabeça anuviou e ele agarrou-se aos cabelos espetados do espanhol. Mas então entendeu que, se continuasse assim, Shura o dominaria em poucos instantes. Puxou a cabeça do outro pelos cabelos, fazendo Shura olhar-lhe nos olhos. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e cada vez era mais ávida, mais quente, mais cheia de luxúria.

Não se sabe por quanto tempo os dois lutaram naquele vai e vem entre dominador e dominado até que Shura, vencido, estivesse em seu quarto, gemendo de dor ao sentir, pela primeira vez, um homem dentro de si. Foi algo violento, necessitado, voraz e completamente desprovido de amor. Para ambos. Sentiram um prazer incomensurável um com o outro. Inúmeras vezes. Shura não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto prazer numa única noite como naquela. Teve Máscara da Morte de todas as maneiras possíveis. Experimentou todos os jeitos de ter um homem invadindo-lhe o corpo apertado. E parou de pensar na dor para se concentrar no prazer.

Dormiu, exausto. Acordou no dia seguinte e tateou o lençol, em busca daquele que lhe mostrara inúmeras sensações novas. Não encontrou ninguém. Somente um maço de cigarros amassado jogado num canto e a casa completamente desarrumada denunciavam que alguém tinha estado ali na noite anterior além dele. Pensou em descer até a Casa de Câncer, mas se sentiu um estúpido quando sentiu dois cosmos familiares vindos da décima-segunda casa. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite faziam amor enlouquecidamente e faziam questão de demonstrar-lhe isso.

Foi então que Shura chorou. Sentiu-se só e chorou. Sentiu-se culpado e chorou. Sentiu-se enganado e chorou. Sentiu-se traído, humilhado. E chorou. Se depois de Afrodite nunca mais fora o mesmo, depois de Máscara da Morte apagou-se para a vida. Trancou-se em sua casa, em seu quarto, e de lá nunca mais saiu. Nunca mais. Estava acabado. E ele sabia.

-X-X-X-

_**It's so easy to laugh**_

_**It's so easy to hate**_

_**It takes guts to be gentle and kind**_

_**Over, over**_

_**Love is natural and real**_

_**But not for you, my love**_

_**Not tonight, my love**_

_**Love is natural and real**_

_**But not for such as you and I, my love.**_

_**Oh mother I can feel the soil falling over my head...**_

_É tão fácil rir_

_É tão fácil odiar_

_É preciso determinação para ser gentil e carinhoso_

_O amor é natural e verdadeiro_

_Mas não pra você, meu amor_

_Não essa noite, meu amor_

_O amor é natural e real_

_Mas não para pessoas como eu e você, meu amor_

_Oh mãe, posso sentir o solo cair sobre minha cabeça..._

E agora, agora continuava sozinho. Entre um cigarro e outro, entre um gole de bebida e outro. Sozinho e taciturno. Culpado, culpado eternamente. Pela morte de Aiolos. E pela fraqueza da carne. Sorveu mais um gole de vinho, e sentiu a cabeça rodar. O corpo ardia pelas lembranças luxuriosas, e não havia vergonha ou humilhação que o fosse impedir de fazer o que queria. Foi levando a mão instintivamente até a excitação que já despontava de suas calças quando ouviu passos em sua casa. Levantou-se num pulo, assustado, e quase caiu. Cambaleou, apoiando-se na parede. Conseguiu, a passos incertos, atingir a sala de sua casa. Quis correr quando viu quem era.

– Ora essa, querido... – aquela voz cínica e sensual a lhe martelar os ouvidos. – vejo que já está pronto... – continuou, encarando o volume na calça do outro.

– Não vamos precisar ter muito trabalho, não é? – perguntou a terceira pessoa, umedecendo os lábios e alisando os cabelos escuros.

– Nem um pouco... – piscou o loiro. – E veja como ele está sexy com a barba por fazer...

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte tomaram cada qual uma das mãos de Shura e foram lhe arrastando até o quarto. Até a alcova soturna. Até a cama que, ao menos por essa noite, não ficaria vazia. Shura sorriu e não fez o menor esforço para parar aquilo. Envolveu-se com luxúria com os outros dois homens, numa intensidade de sensações e prazeres nunca antes experimentados. Fez o que fez consciente. Cônscio de tudo. Perdera a inocência há muito tempo. E, entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, sempre haveria espaço para ele. Agora sabia. Talvez não tivesse acabado. Ainda não. Ainda se atinha, preso nos cabelos loiros de Afrodite e na boca voraz de Máscara da Morte.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Ok, ok, gente, dessa fic até eu fiquei com vergonha do lemon. Pensei seriamente em não publicar, mas fazer o quê? O dedo coça, coça... e depois do trabalhão que deu.

A idéia de escrever esse one shot nasceu de uma conversa entre essa que vos fala e Enfermeira-chan, em que nos perguntávamos o porquê dessa fixação num triângulo amoroso formado por Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Tudo isso aliado à falta de fics que retratem Shurinha como personagem principal. E como o espanhol é a nova coqueluche da Enfermeira, buuuum, nasceu a idéia. E eis aqui.

Sei que ficou forte e tchuns, mas numa história que envolve MdM, Afrodite e Shura, não tinha como ser diferente. Se bem que deixei vários avisos lá em cima, né?

A música: I know it's over, The Smiths. Além de tudo, consegui colocar uma das músicas que mais amo aqui.

Não preciso nem dizer, né? Críticas, xingamentos, indignação e (espero) elogios, um review é mais que bem vindo.


End file.
